Never Enough
by Whitewolfffy
Summary: An exchange in Zero's dorm room leads to an intimate moment neither of them expected. One-shot.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. Praise be to Zero! ;)_**

* * *

**Never Enough**

Steps echoed on the cobblestones, sending cold shivers of sound through the night. It was completely silent throughout the campus, though not unusually so. If it had been anywhere but at the academy, then surely the street lights would have provided some sources of light. Seeing that it was not, though, one would have to rely on only their senses to navigate through the darkness.

A single figure kicked at the ground, propelling herself through the mostly quiet night. Anyone who might have spotted her dark shape would have automatically assumed that it was a prefect, and rightly so. Yuuki Cross had become well-known throughout the academy as a guardian of the school. Night had become her playground, her perimeter of expertise. This was the time where she unfurled her senses and truly woke. It was because of the hours she spent in the darkness that she was always falling asleep during the day.

Yuuki wasn't the only prefect, if she was to be utterly technical. Her partner was supposed to be helping her in the late hours, patrolling every inch of the academy to insure the safety of the human – as well as supernatural – students while they were at their most vulnerable. The male vampire that assumed the role of her partner on the job was currently missing, though that wasn't surprising news. Zero tended to do this often, skipping his duties without a single glimpse of remorse or guilt. It was irritating, to say the least, and his insensible attitude had finally eaten away her last nerve.

Her pace slowed considerably, the male dorms looming overhead. Yuuki slipped unseen through one of the entrances, her feet silent against the stairs as she made her way to the fourth floor. To be honest, she was utterly tired. She hadn't slept since over a day ago, and it was making her limbs feel like lead. It took a few minutes to finally reach her destination. Yuuki had finally reached her last shred of patience with the boy, and she was now determined to show him a piece of her mind.

The hallway was vacant as far as she could tell, but that wasn't proof to anything. Yuuki had grown used to silent hallways and empty corridors. Silence normally was followed by something jumping out of the shadows, and more times than not there was always someone watching. The prefect was cautious as she walked down the hall, cinnamon eyes scanning her surroundings for any signs of movement. By the time she reached his door, Yuuki was ready to just slam it open.

_Damn vampires._

Her fist tapped softly against the wood of the door, a loud contrast to the hushed monotony the halls held. She was only a little astonished when the door actually opened; she had been almost convinced that physical reinforcement would be required.

Striking violet eyes settled on her, heavy with sleep and half-lidded. Moonlit silver hair messily cut across his forehead, only adding to the fact that the boy had just got out of bed. Zero regarded the girl without a word, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Zero Kiryuu, you've been skipping out on your duties again!"

The silver-haired vampire blinked leisurely, seeming to consider her for a moment. An aggravated growl escaped his lips after an instant, and the door opened up another few inches to allow her passage. It appeared that this commotion was quite familiar to him.

His room was utterly neat, few belongings to show proof to any existence in the room. For all of the bare space, the area might have appeared to belong to only a guest at the academy. Zero had always been vague in personal essence, though. He lingered next to the door, closing it quietly.

Zero raked a hand through his light hair, eyes darting to her face with a questioning hue.

"Is that the only reason you woke me up?"

Yuuki puffed out her cheeks, her previous irritation surfacing audibly. She was supposed to be on the campus and guarding the school, and instead she had taken out some of her time just to come get him to help her. Instead of apologizing or yelling at her, he had the gumption to complain about being woken up!

"Don't be stupid! I'm sick of pulling all of the weight around here. You're _supposed_ to be helping me, and when I come to see what you are doing that is so _obviously_ more important, all I find out is that you've been sleeping! _Sleeping_! You're so lazy, Zero! Why am I always the one doing all of the work?"

The boy sighed quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed while she ranted. It wasn't anything new; this had become quite a common routine between the two. She glared impatiently at the vampire, eyes lit with a determined fire that he had grown almost fond of.

"Will you please lower the volume on your vocal chords? I don't suspect the males in this dorm with be half as understanding as I am about being woken up so rudely."

"If you were outside helping me, this wouldn't even be an issue, Zero!"

Zero narrowed his eyes at the girl, watching as she assumed her familiar posture while she was aggravated: a signature hands-on-the-hip pose.

"Yuuki, be quiet. You're giving me a headache."

Cinnamon eyes slid over his figure thoughtfully, for the first time observing his appearance. He was clad in the usual uniform slacks that he so often wore, his shoes missing. The matching jacket was also absent, save for the white button-up that he wore underneath. It looked like Zero had started taken off his clothing and given up. His head hung forward, pale hands tangled in silver locks. He looked utterly exhausted.

Yuuki pursed her lips, her eyes flickering to the small table that sat beside his bed. A black square container lay casually on the wooden surface, the contents spilling out. The signature mark that mirrored Zero's tattoo was imprinted on the container's exterior, causing Yuuki's eyes to widen in comprehension.

_Blood tablets._

Her hands clenched in a silent response to the thought. The barely visible shadows that were lingering under his lilac eyes, further significant by the sickly complexion – it all made a tangled web of implication.

"Zero…"

There was a brief movement at the single murmur, lavender eyes meeting her gaze in expectation. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. The words that echoed in her thoughts only seemed to spark her nerves.

"…are you…thirsty?"

The air grew heavy with tension at an unnerving pace. Yuuki could feel her heart thudding in her chest, mirroring her own fear of his reaction. Zero's eyes were ice, easily resembling exotic amethyst. Glimpses of emotion flickered behind that gaze, causing her breathing to catch.

_Pain…anger…hate…self-loathing…_

Every nerve in her body urged her to be silent, and if possible, drop the disconcerting topic. Despite this, there were several reasons why she couldn't. Zero had been struggling for years with this burden, a burning desire for blood scorching his body mercilessly from the inside out. He not only craved it, but he also needed it in order to survive. The idea of Zero dying…the thought that he might fade away...

Yuuki shivered. No, that wasn't even a possible thought, let alone an option. Zero's existence was a necessity for her survival. He was a part of her, a precious soul that was tightly sealed in her heart. Suggestions of letting him suffer…of letting him _starve_, when the power to give him life was in her grasp; she couldn't let him slip away. It would be the equivalent of murder.

"Yuuki, you tread in murky water. Do not enter a darkness you don't understand, nor need to be in."

The prefect watched him through concerned eyes, his movements slow and calculated. It was obvious he was in pain; though his face showed no signs of the tortures he was suffering, Yuuki could see the hurt in his eyes. They were windows to his soul, a sea of emotions that swirled only on the surface. His lips were pressed in thin line, violet eyes refusing to break their locked contact with hers.

"Your body is rejecting the tablets again, isn't it? Do not lie to me, Zero. I know you better than anyone."

She was answered with silence, though it served to only confirm her fears. Yuuki sighed, shaking her head.

"I suppose another free service would be best for the both of us."

Her fingers moved nimbly, pulling the buttons free from her uniform jacket. Zero watched her with a hardened expression, and it was obvious he wasn't going to let her do anything without offering his own protesting.

"No, Yuuki. I won't do it again."

"You don't have much say in this, Zero! This is my own decision, and your stupid insecurities aren't going to sway my actions."

There was no sound as she crossed the distance separating them. The black jacket drifted to the floor, pooling on the cream carpet. Yuuki didn't waste time, pulling at her crimson tie with just as much urgency. The fact that he might stop her at any moment made her hands move with a swift confidence. She had already made up her mind, and though she already knew that no amount of protests would stop her, Yuuki was damn sure that physical reinforcement on his part would. Zero wasn't shy with the idea of grabbing her and throwing her out of his room.

What stunned her most wasn't the fact that he didn't move as she approached, but more that no objections were coming from him while she continued her purpose. Lilac eyes studied her, his full lips pulled into a grim line. At any moment, he would say something. At any moment, those pale hands would reach out and prevent any further motions from her.

The tie slid through her fingers, joining the discarded jacket. Yuuki took her time slipping the top buttons on her shirt open, waiting for the moment when he would stop her. When the shirt was open enough to reveal her neck, her hands fell away. Cinnamon eyes searched Zero's face in confusion, waiting for…_something_.

The silence that followed was almost sufficient as an answer, though the young girl was too astonished to even make further movements. Zero was allowing her to do what she wanted, and furthermore, he wasn't looking away. His eyes were tight with pain, a deep ache that was mirrored throughout his entire being. He looked remorseful, horrified at his own monstrosity. The hurt in those eyes…it was too much. Yuuki could feel her own heart throb in unison with his own. Zero's self-hatred was a dagger to her heart, a deep wound that dug gradually through her. She hated seeing him like this.

Yuuki's hand reached out, tentative and cautious. The touch was light at first, a simple brushing of the fingers. It was a soft caress, lightly shifting his bangs out of his eyes. The air cackled, a spark that made her hand jerk back from the small shock.

Zero winced, his hand flying to the base of his throat. A soft whimper broke from his lips, causing Yuuki's heart to tug in response.

"Leave…please…"

It was impossible now. The thirst echoed its need through his eyes, dark and commanding. The precious lavender was pooling, shifting and transforming into a deep and lusty red. Yuuki's heart stuttered at the sight, her eyes widening a bit.

"Do you see it, Yuuki? The monster…the mutation inside that thirsts for your life? The urge to draw it from your body slowly…to savor the taste…"

Zero groaned quietly, his hands grasping at the soft flesh of his neck. The sight was horrible, the image of Zero in such an agonizing inner torture with himself. Her own movements were foreign now, uncontrolled and solely acting on instinct. Small hands reached out, cradling his cheeks in her palms.

"Take it, Zero. Just stop hurting…please stop hurting…"

The muscles under Yuuki's hands tensed, and what happened next was a blur. She could feel strong hands on her back, pulling her forward, urging her into a position between his legs. His knees brushed her hips, and it took a moment before Yuuki realized just how close they were. Soft tendrils of moonlight hair tickled her cheeks, causing butterflies to seize her stomach in a battle of emotion.

Heat flooded her cheeks, an unfamiliar tingle shooting straight down from her stomach to her abdomen.

"I want to, Yuuki. You have no idea…just how much I want…"

"Take it, Zero! It isn't worth anything but your life." The words were a rush, and it was as though her body had taken of its own accord without reference to her brain.

Her eyes stung a familiar hot prick that was always followed by tears. The thought of her life without Zero…the idea of him not being there…it was just too much. She had grown too dependant on that cynical sigh, the image of silver hair gleaming like polished steel in the sunlight. Zero was like her brother, too close to be just a friend, but not quite enough to…

Her thoughts froze, and for a single instant Yuuki could feel a twinge of doubt in her gut. Zero was no more than a brother, or that was what she had been convincing herself of for years anyway.

"It isn't enough…"

His voice was soft, almost faint. The tone was surprisingly hoarse, enough so to make her heart beat unevenly. A gentle brush of something soft and cool was on her neck, and her thoughts raced as she tried to understand what it was. Warm breath caressed her skin, and Yuuki's eyes widened as she realized that the foreign sensation was Zero's lips. They parted slightly, just enough to reveal pearly tips of sharp canines.

"It is never going to be enough…"

Zero's words were confusing her, only adding to the fact that her nerves were jumping with anticipation. There was a sharp sliver of pain, something wet on her skin. Zero's grip tightened, his hands holding her firmly against his chest. Yuuki cried out softly, the first moment of pain making a tear slide down her cheek. It didn't last long, though, for the pain was very slowly replaced by something else.

It was sluggish, the bite seeping away like a bad taste. After a moment, there was nothing. Zero was all that existed, the feel of his hands on her waist and mouth on her skin. Yuuki sighed, her eyes slipping shut. She couldn't hold back her hands, unable to help herself as she slid her palms over his shoulders and up his neck. His hair was soft, deliciously so. It fell through her fingers like silk, only causing Yuuki to comb through it in silent content. She was rewarded by a small gasp, a small shudder under her fingertips.

Zero's lips were cool, a contrast to the heat that was pressed against her neck. She could feel her blood leaving her body, a tender tug that wasn't painful in the slightest. Surprisingly, the sensations were starting to become more pleasurable as the seconds passed. Yuuki had never felt so close to him before. His scent was everywhere, an enchanting and almost enticing air of spearmint. A wandering thought occurred to her, and for a moment she wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Everything was drifting, falling away. If she had been standing, then the ground surely would have met her swiftly. Yuuki couldn't think, let alone stand. The thing that brought her back from her brief coma was touch. She could tell he was trying to control himself, though his demand for her blood was leisurely slowing, too. He was succeeding, the gentle pull on her neck dying until it was completely gone. It was a moment before Yuuki realized she was dizzy. He must have taken more than she realized.

Images flashed through her mind, memories and thoughts that only served to confuse her already fuzzy mind. A bright smile…Zero's irritated scowl…Kain's over-exuberant love that had so easily crept into her like sunshine. The years she had spent with Zero were few, especially compared to Kaname. That snow-covered night…yes, her very _first_ memory, as far as she knew.

_Kaname-senpai._

What would he think of her if he knew? Would that loving and tender smile turn into disgust if he saw her now? It would cause him pain, she was sure. The embrace Zero held her in was intimate, much more than just a friendly hug. Surely Kaname-senpai would be disappointed, if not horrified at her.

Yuuki gasped, jerked from her thoughts by touch. Zero was gentle, his hands falling from her waist. His fingers grazed a trail from her sides upward, leaving electric sparks in their wake. The feeling was delicious and sweet to the touch. One hand paused at her arm, the other reaching up to curl around the nape of her neck. The simplest pressure caused her head to tilt back, allowing better access to her throat.

Zero continued, though, his exploration with the other hand causing her thought-pattern to cease its existence. His touch was soft, barely a brush against her skin. She was surprised that it was so easy to feel his light contact, considering that her thin button-up shirt separated his hand from her. After a short pause, his fingers grazed along the arch of her shoulder, stopping to rest at the tilt of her neck.

There was a silence, it was a moment before she comprehended that he wasn't drinking from her anymore. In fact, his fangs weren't even imbedded in her skin anymore. Zero pulled back, the loss of contact causing Yuuki to whimper. It was a horribly empty feeling, the loss of his scent in her face and the light brush of his hair.

Moonlight streamed in through the only window in the room, providing just enough light for her mundane eyes. Yuuki blinked a few times, and after her eyes finally focused, she could see everything. Rich red liquid stained Zero's mouth, though this time he was less messy. There wasn't any on his chin, and Yuuki watched with fascination as his tongue darted out to catch the delicious evidence of the crime they had committed.

His eyes were changing, melting into liquid amethyst. The sight evoked strong sensations in her stomach, most of which were foreign to her. Her thoughts began wandering again, drifting back to her previous curiosity of what he might taste like.

_Taste…_

"Zero, what does my blood taste like?" Her voice was near a whisper, though she wasn't sure why.

The vampire regarded her thoughtfully, his eyes lit with some sort of curiosity.

"You have asked that before."

"I really want to know!"

There was a stillness, so quiet that Yuuki was almost sure he would get angry or push her away. The following movement, though, was unexpected. The prefect let out a squeak of surprise, her eyes widening considerably.

Yuuki had never kissed a boy before, to be completely honest. She had talked to some of her friends before, a few of which informed her of the wonders involved with kissing. Unfortunately, not a single word added up to this. There wasn't a single vowel or syllable in the dictionary that could have prepared her for the assaulting feelings.

No one had told her how it would feel when his lips moved against hers. Nothing could have described the fire that burned wherever he touched, nor the way her thoughts grew fuzzy. The heat was everywhere, and so was the cold. His touch was cool, burning a feverish bite through her skin and causing her to arch into it. Her heart jumped in an uncontrollable shock as he kissed her, his mouth soft and demanding. She could feel his fangs, lightly grazing along her lips as the kiss deepened. Yuuki shivered with excitement, her fingers tightening their grip in his stunning silver hair.

Her pulse pounded in her ears, and though her chest was crushed against his, it didn't feel near close enough. She wanted to touch, to feel everything. Zero _was_ everything. Yuuki felt small, insignificant and unworthy. How could she ever have thought herself important enough to deserve something like this? It felt as though he was pouring his soul into her, and all of her senses were blurring over the lines of reality.

She didn't think it was possible for anything to feel more wonderful, but yet again, he surprised her. He was careful to avoid his fangs, his teeth nipping at her upper lip. Yuuki gasped, her lips parting against his. Zero was quick to take the advantage, his tongue delving into her open mouth. It was heat, and it was cold. She could taste her own life on him, a rich and deliciously sweet mixture. Yuuki never knew that blood could taste so tempting, and yet it made perfect sense why vampires desired hers so much. It was heady, mixed with spearmint that lingered in his scent.

The shock of his lips leaving hers, the gasps that broke through the silence as they struggled to breath, it was almost like being separated from an addiction. Zero was quiet, save for his ragged breathing.

"Your blood is a temptation, but may I be damned that I thirst for the rest of you as well."

Yuuki blinked several times, her eyesight blurring. The only thing that stood out in contrast to the hazed surroundings was a pair of bright lavender eyes. They bore into her, causing her heart to thud erratically.

"Forgive me, Yuuki. I took too much."

She was falling, something warm and strong was gripping her tightly. Despite the firm brace of her savior, everything was growing dim. Her eyes flew up, the ceiling being her final sight as her head tilted back. It was confusing, and though she wished to ask for the answers, she was realizing that the will to do so was also disappearing.

Darkness was enveloping her now, pulling her down and deeply into its web. There was nothing to hold onto, and as she blindly grabbed at the void, she could hear someone's voice calling her name. His voice was sweet, an angelic hum that pulled at her soul.

_Zero..._

* * *

The pain was the first note of awareness. It was dull, a throbbing ache in her neck and head. Her lids were heavy with sleep, and Yuuki had to blink a few times before she managed to keep them open. Sunlight poured through the window in the room, streaming over the floor and coloring the air with orange and yellow. She was in her own room, back in Kain's house.

Yuuki winced, the ache in her neck starting to grow more demanding. She sighed, pulling herself up with her arms. The moment she was in a sitting-position, she sorely regretted it. A wave of dizziness washed over her, causing Yuuki to grip the blankets tightly in her balled hands. She felt weak, extremely so. Every limb felt like Jell-O, wobbly, heavy, and sore.

Her mind was slow to work, but after a few moments of sitting like that, memories started to come to her. Each one served to deepen the blush in her cheeks, and when she was finally sure they had reached an end, Yuuki had never been so confused in her life.

Zero had kissed her.

The revelation was awesome, a huge bit of information that made her want to hide under the blankets in stress. He had _kissed_ her! And for some unfathomable reason, she had loved it. It seemed impossible, though wonderfully delightful.

Following questions assaulted her, most of them involving Kaname. Would Kaname hate her? Was she being ridiculous? Did Zero even think of it as more than just a kiss?

Was she in love with Zero?

The question was horribly bold, standing out from all of the rest as though it were blinking in neon. Was it possible that she thought of him as more than just a brother-figure? She _had_ kissed him back – her brain reminded her with annoying clarity. Zero was so much more than a companion! It was an obvious fact, though it didn't answer the question in any sense. It wasn't sufficient enough to be an answer.

Yuuki wasn't able to ponder on it further, though, for right then the door opened. Caramel hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, his topaz eyes gentle. Kain was garbed in a simple button-up shirt and slacks. Yuuki watched as her adopted father closed the door behind him, setting a tray of food down on her bedside table.

He paused in surprise when wide cinnamon eyes met his, obviously awake and curious.

"Yuuki, you're awake!"

The girl nodded, and though she expected Kain to be the one taking care of her, she couldn't help but feel a small bit of disappointment that it wasn't Zero.

The chairman smiled brightly, his amber eyes lit with unspoken joy. Kain was always like that. It was as though he was radiating sunshine and rays of happiness from the inside out. He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Yuuki investigated the tray of food.

"Be sure to drink the orange juice, Yuuki. It helps replenish your blood faster."

The prefect almost choked on the piece of bread in her mouth.

"You…I…how do you…?"

Kain only nodded knowingly, "Don't be foolish, Yuuki. I've known for quite a while about your little deeds with Zero. I'm the chairman of the academy, after all!"

"If you knew, then why didn't you…?"

The older man smiled thoughtfully, and instead of answering he reached into his pocket. He fished out a bottle, and after a moment of recognition, Yuuki realized she was looking at pills.

"Chairma – I mean, _Father_ – I don't need any medicine! I feel perfectly fine!"

The last part was a lie, but to be honest, Yuuki was a little nervous about the idea.

"No worries! They are just vitamins. You are quite weak from your fainting spell!"

Yuuki furrowed her brow, "Why have you not punished me? If you knew…"

"Why would I punish you for fainting? I am a little disappointed in you for depriving yourself of sleep so much that you fall unconscious, though."

Kain blinked a few times, and after a moment the same sunny grin returned to his face. And after a moment, she understood. He was playing along. Kain – her endearing adoptive father – was deciding to help her cover her actions with Zero, though she wasn't sure why. Perhaps he really _did_ know more than he let on.

"Do not misunderstand me, though! If you ever do something so reckless again, I might have to really punish you! You were lucky that Zero was there with you." He winked, a small movement that was far more foreboding than he let on.

She wasn't quite sure how to respond, but shockingly, she didn't have to. Kain flew to his feet, his topaz eyes glittering with some hidden knowledge.

"I came to deliver your food, and now my job is done! Get some rest, my dear! If you don't get good sleep, I might have to make you resign your job as a prefect."

And just as swiftly as he had come, the chairman of the academy left. Yuuki stared at the spot he had been standing, obvious confusion furrowed into her delicate features. She wasn't sure what to make of his decision to ignore her breaking of school rules, but she chose not to think on it too much as she sipped from the offered orange juice. She swallowed the pills quickly, chasing it down with more of the sweet drink.

* * *

Yuuki let out an exasperated sigh, dashing around another corner. She had been running from class to class all day long, and surprisingly, she _still_ hadn't encountered Zero. Her teachers were as aggravated with her sleeping habits as always, and to make matters worse, she had two hours of detention awaiting her after school. Zero was definitely going to pay for skipping school.

It was more than that. She had a nagging suspicion that he was avoiding her – purposefully ignoring her existence and steering clear of seeing her. The thought was enough to settle the mental war she had been having with herself, and instead of turning down the left hallway to her next class, she took a right. There was only one place she knew of that Zero would go to while skipping school.

The stables were just as quiet as always, silent and void of habitation save for the horses. Yuuki was too exasperated to even care about making a silent entrance, and instead she dumped her books on the floor. The smacking sounds the books made as they hit the floor were a loud contrast to the quiet building, and she found herself wincing as it bounced throughout the stable walls.

She walked down the wide aisle between the stalls, turning her head from side to side to peek into each one. The horses neighed quietly, some stirring and nickering their irritation at being disturbed. The sound of hooves clomping against hay in aggravation made her jump. White Lily let out an annoyed whiny as Yuuki turned around, her cinnamon eyes settling on the snowy horse. It glared daggers at her, as if insisting she leave before it followed the urge to bite her. Yuuki swallowed, taking a few steps back. White Lily had never been her favorite creature on the planet – if not her sworn enemy. It was as though the horse plagued her with steaming hatred, ready to strip off her flesh with its teeth at the slightest provocation. She resisted the urge to turn and run, and instead she held her ground and glared back.

White Lily snorted, shaking her mane in frustration. Much to Yuuki's surprise, a smooth voice broke the silence.

"Stop antagonizing her." Zero sighed.

Yuuki jumped in astonishment, her eyes wide.

"I don't get what her problem is with me."

The silver-haired vampire strolled over to the mare, lifting a pale hand to stroke her white nose.

"I wasn't talking to _her_, Yuuki."

The prefect narrowed her eyes, "Oh, so you automatically start pointing fingers at me? That's rude."

Zero shrugged, "You are the only one here that's annoying and doesn't shut up. I can't blame her."

Yuuki huffed, crossing her arms. Zero didn't seem tired or sick, so her assumption about him skipping school had been pretty close to the truth. Moonlight hair fell messily around his handsome features, his lavender eyes empty of emotion. He looked just the same as he always did, aside from the few pieces of straw in his hair.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

Zero ignored the girl with passive movements. It was obvious he had no intention on starting a conversation with her; unfortunately, Yuuki was too stubborn to care.

"Zero Kiryuu, I asked you a question! I hate repeating myself!"

"Then don't."

"Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?"

The boy sighed again, his fingers brushing through White Lily's snowy mane with gentle strokes. Yuuki felt a hint of jealousy at the sight, dismissing it as fast as it had appeared.

"I don't have to have a reason for my actions, Yuuki, nor do I answer to you."

Zero reached behind him, picking a brush off of the barrel by the wall. His hand slipped into the space under the handle easily, and she watched as he swiftly slid the bristles over White Lily's side in a practiced movement. Yuuki refrained from yelling at him.

"You're right," the vampire raised an eyebrow at that, watching her curiously from the corners of his eyes, "You _don't_ have to answer me about that. But there _is_ something that I have every right to know."

Yuuki watched intently as he continued brushing. Much to her disappointment, he didn't seem to falter in his actions.

"Go ahead and say it. You will whether I want you to or not."

Yet again, it took some effort to keep from yelling at him.

"Last night, I went up to your dorm to get you. Instead, you…erm…you drank my blood." Yuuki could feel her cheeks heating up under the surface at the memory.

Zero stayed silent, his silver hair falling over his face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking – though, she never could anyway.

"I remember." He confirmed in an even tone.

"Do you also remember the…erm…well, when I asked you…"

Zero's hand stilled, and for a single moment Yuuki felt more than embarrassed. She was nervous and scared. She hadn't considered what might happen if she brought up the subject, most of all being how he would react to her. A sudden emotion overwhelmed her, causing her to take a step back in apprehension.

What if he rejected her?

It hadn't occurred to her before, but as it surfaced, a feeling of dread stirred in her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuuki. I took too much blood from you, and after that you fainted. You were too weak. I…I'm getting worse with control."

Yuuki blinked in confusion, "Before th-that! After you drank from me, you…and I…we…kis-"

Zero raised his head, his eyes piercing straight into her. Yuuki couldn't help but gasp. He was confusing her – again – and she had absolutely no clue what was going on. How could he _not_ remember the kiss? It had practically burned into her head. Since the moment she had woken that morning, it was all she could think about. The feel of his hands on her…his lips…it was too vivid to have been a hallucination. Too real.

"Yuuki, I think you hurt your head. After I pulled back, you fell off the bed and hit your head on the floor. You were _unconscious_. Nothing else happened."

_Translation: You are a crazy woman. You are irritating me by conjuring up fantasy 'memories' that never actually happened. All I did was drink your blood, and out of your idiotic stupor, you fell off the bed and hit your head. Hard. I'm pretty sure that is the reason you are being delusional right now. Let me remind you that __**nothing**__ intimate or physical happened between us, and you are just being a weirdo right now by embarrassing yourself_. – courtesy of Yuuki's personal thought pattern.

She had never been more dumbfounded in her life. Yuuki stared at him in confusion, her eyes wide and disbelieving. It was impossible that she dreamed that 'scene' – _impossible_! It had felt completely real, and even in her wide imagination, she was positive that she wouldn't have used Zero in one of her romantic fantasy dreams.

…right?

"I carried you to the chairman and explained that you had fainted from blood-loss. After that, he took care of you. I know nothing else."

_This can't be happening! I could have sworn that was real…_

"So…I went to your room, you drank my blood, and I fainted? That's it?"

Zero sighed, his eyes narrowing. They seemed to accuse her of obvious stupidity, though she wasn't far from the truth. There was another emotion in them, one that she couldn't quite place.

"That's _it_." There was almost a sense of finality to his voice as he said it.

Yuuki clenched her hands into fists. Her eyes stung – a familiar feeling that was normally followed by tears. It wasn't rejection, and if anything, she was angry at herself. She was angry for dreaming up some stupid fantasy – with Zero of all people – and angry for bringing it up to him without thinking it over. She felt embarrassed and utterly miserable. Yuuki took a deep breath.

"Thank you, for everything. If you hadn't have taken me to the chairman, I might have had some medical problems. So, thanks. I'm sorry for being a nuisance," His lips parted slightly, as though he wished to say something though thought better of it.

"You…you are my best friend, Zero."

It took some effort to hold back the tears as she turned, running toward the doors. She ignored her books on the floor – they didn't matter now. Right before she left, though, she could have sworn she heard him murmur, "It will never be enough."

* * *

_**My apologies if this hasn't met your satisfaction. This was purposely meant to be a bitter-sweet one-shot. Thank you for reading.**_

_**Whitewolfffy~**_


End file.
